


In the Shadow

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 试图突破文力界限的短文。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 8





	In the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了Shadowrun的世界观，结合最近涉猎的赛博朋克风格作品，放飞的一次写作，试图找到我自己的方向。  
> 不算是好故事。

在不必为生计烦恼的日子里，Elias发现自己总是难以制止那些持续涌出的想法，它们像是孩童时期玩耍的肥皂泡，泛着引人注目的色彩，却又脆弱得一碰即碎。  
他伸手去掀开窗帘的边角。窗外，数不尽的发光招牌参差排列，点缀着昏黑的环境。虽然已经是深夜，但是醒着的人仍然能够听见不少动静：经由黑话伪装的成瘾芯片交易、醉鬼的嘟囔、十字路口那家俱乐部的狂野音乐、无名的机械师在半夜修理无人机……还记得他初到天使城的那日，若不是有人一直紧握他的手，恐怕他就在这些鱼龙混杂的大街小巷里迷失方向，又或许会碰上些不该碰见的东西，招来杀身之祸。  
Elias很庆幸那个人自始至终都还在他的身边。生活在天使城的这5年间，他见证了许多“生命”的消陨——雇主的目标，圈内的仇人，萍水相逢的路人，点头之交的同行，甚至还有能够交付后背的朋友。  
他很庆幸，那双引导他在这个险恶的地方扎根生长的手，还能强有力地环抱他的腰身。

  
“……Elias？”  
怀抱不知觉地收紧，同时身后的人用脸颊蹭了蹭Elias的脖子。那里有一块丑陋的疤痕。那人并不在乎。  
“我没打算弄醒你的，对不起，Dominic。”他抚摸被压在身下的那只手——坚硬的手——致歉道。  
一口温热的呼吸吐在他的后背上。Dominic的声音夹杂着迷糊的睡意和上半夜性爱的沙哑，“反正我都要起来的。”  
“还不到4点半，你应该多加休息。”  
“我太了解你了：只要没有别的事情令你忙得跳脚，你就会陷进无边的回忆里。”  
Dominic抽回双手，坐了起来，在黑暗中摸索。Elias得以转过身，看他打开床头的台灯，用右手按摩困倦的双眼。左侧的哑光灰色机械手自然垂下。这是Dominic第三只义肢？还是第四？Elias记得他见过的第一只是偏白色的，被砍断的那刻，四处弹飞碎片和零件，有种怪异的美感。  
“又在想什么？”Dominic轻声问道。  
这些年来，Elias学到了很多，其中包括“说话”的艺术。但他永远不会在Dominic面前撒谎，并非因为无法骗过对方。Elias盯着他的褐色眼眸，说：“在想你。你还活着。”  
Dominic叹气，重新躺下，“你也一样。你也活着。我们都还活着。不论好坏。”他的机械手自从离开了爱人的身体，便迅速变冷了，握上Elias的右手，敏感的传感器捕捉到细微的颤抖。不过Elias非常坚定——他们十指紧扣，就像过去的那样。

  
藏匿于黑夜里的人，他们的生物钟对于普通的平民百姓来说是完全颠倒的。Elias正在给自己放一个长假，否则他早上6点出现在公寓的客厅会意味着他刚刚结束工作。  
厨房的储备还很充足，Elias动手做了两人份的早餐。他将餐盘搁置在餐桌上，回头却看见Dominic光着膀子在捣鼓一个银色的手提密码箱。那个矩形的箱子有1米多长，里面要是装着一把狙击枪，Elias也不会有多吃惊。  
“先吃早餐吧。”他劝道。  
Dominic屹然不动，沉迷于破解密码，“这是给你的生日礼物。”  
Elias耸肩，自顾自地坐下，拿起一片烤得金黄的吐司塞进嘴里，填饱肠胃的饥饿感。起码今天，他想对自己好一些；他应该有这么做的权利。  
密码锁发出咔嚓的声响，“好了，”Dominic只打开了一条缝隙，瞥了一眼，然后重新关上。  
Elias见状调侃道：“要收回去了？”  
“当然不，”Dominic将那个箱子搬到Elias的腿边，他本人则蹲在箱子后，双手扶着它，“准备好了吗？”  
“只要里面没有恶心人的玩意。”  
Dominic微微笑了，解开保险扣，打开盖子。

  
手提箱内躺着一双……“健壮”的“腿”。  
和以往Elias见过的义肢都不同。如果没有亲眼目睹那个金属打造的接口，他会以为Dominic是把别人的腿给割了下来……他凑上前去，用手指甲轻轻刮动义肢表面，惊讶于表层的柔软手感，哪怕只有薄薄的一层。  
“人造皮肤？”他愣愣地问，同时在心里揣测它的造价。  
“是。内里和我的手一样是灰黑色的。”  
“这些线条？”  
“荧光条。不需要的话可以拆下来——比如潜行的时候。”  
Elias向后靠到椅背上，虚弱地笑笑，下垂的目光自然而然落到自己那双“伤痕累累”的银色大腿假肢上。  
“你不用在今天都提醒我这桩糟心的事……”

  
Elias不喜欢“改造”自己的身体。  
尽管天使城里几乎已经找不到没有经过义体强化的人了，但Elias仍然坚持自己的观点：除了在那次噩梦般的爆炸中失去的双腿以外，他绝对不想再添加任何无机的身体部位。  
他见过称得上是“生化人”的同行，甚至和其中一些有过合作，他倾听他们的故事，他理解他们的情感，然而，他的想法也从未受到撼动。  
他生怕自己的灵魂、作为“人”的部分，会被越来越多的零件填充，最终，他会变得既不像自己、也不像机器人。  
在他失去双腿的最初几个星期，他已经迷失过一次。他感到生气、焦虑、不甘、后悔、仇恨所有。他被绑在病床上，每日与负面情绪作伴。

  
年幼时，他有个不切实际的梦，幻想自己是全世界跑得最快的超人；长大后，他意识到那只是一场梦……他依然享受奔跑，享受气流擦过脸颊产生的愉悦感。  
直到他腻烦了不莱梅的夜景。

  
Elias第一次“欣赏”的义体，就是Dominic那只白色的假手。  
那天傍晚，他们在汉诺威的一家酒吧集合，准备等夜色降临便端掉一个成瘾芯片的销售窝点。参与行动的“暗影狂奔者”总共5人，除去Elias本人，还有他在不莱梅的一次“狂奔”中结交的前罪犯Kroner，和Kroner的3个朋友：手持日本打刀的高大肌肉女Yuki，面容瘦削的突击手Izz，伪装得像普通买醉青年的Dominic——当时Elias唯一知道的只有他的绰号“Bandit”。

  
“好漂亮……”在他意识到之前，这句话已经不由自主地说出口了。他顿时脸上一热。  
Bandit将左手的一颗螺丝旋紧，然后偏了偏头，用疑惑和无措的眼神回看他。  
“什么？”Bandit问。  
Elias的脸更加红了。  
“这个菜鸟小子在跟你调情。”Yuki刻薄地说。  
“我没在问你，闭上你的臭嘴。”Bandit呛到。  
“哼。”冷艳的女性提着刀走了出去。  
Kroner夸张地叹气道：“你们怎么凑一块就会吵架？”  
Bandit坦然：“因为我不信任她。”  
“你谁都不信任，Ban，这就是为什么我同意把你当作伙伴。”Izz说道。  
Elias难以理解这位老前辈的逻辑。  
Bandit没有打理他们，而是再次看向Elias，在他面前转动自己的手臂，说：“觉得漂亮是吗？多看几眼，说不定今晚过后它就会烂掉。”

  
等他们意识到Yuki被那些该死的毒贩收买了，已经为时过晚。Izz当场被击毙；Kroner忙于应对不断涌出的匪徒；Yuki挥舞那把锋利的打刀，来势汹汹攻向敌对许久的仇家；Bandit举起机械假肢，以“断掉一只手”争取到机会，而被护在身后的Elias毫不犹豫朝Yuki的腹部开枪。  
所有事情都发生得太快。等四周恢复安静，Elias这才发现，Bandit的左肢已经被毁得不成样了。  
Kroner跌坐在地上，沮丧地抓挠头皮，啜泣道：“我应该相信你的直觉的，Ban。Izz因为我而死。”  
Bandit脸上不悲不喜，他甩了甩左臂，打刀的切口将他的假肢分成了两部分，上半部分还很牢固，但剩下的早就摇摇欲坠了，紧靠一根黑色的缆线维系着连结。Bandit放下枪，空出右手，抓住下半部分，一把将它扯断，狠狠地甩到地上，摔成粉碎。  
Elias突然领悟到了《米洛斯的维纳斯》的美。

  
Elias问道：“你为什么要保护我？”他捡起滚落到自己脚边的螺丝，小心攥在手中，想象个中含有Bandit在行动开始前拧过的螺丝。  
“或许因为你是第一个夸我的假肢好看的家伙。”说罢，Bandit消失在街灯照不到的黑暗中。  
他握紧拳头，那些碎零件磕得他手心生疼，然后他松开手，任由它们四散而去。

  
Elias靠自己的办法追查那个街头帮派的线索，不出所料碰上了Bandit；他安装了新的假手。后来，他们索性结伴行动，穿梭在火光和阴影中。  
“Elias Kötz，来自不莱梅。”  
“唉……Dominic Brunsmeier。柏林。”  
“从柏林到汉诺威？只是为了捣碎一个帮派？”  
“胆敢拿我的家人的性命来要挟我，他们必须付出代价。”  
某次，他们为了甩掉警察的追捕，藏在金属掩体后，不远处传来搜查的喊声，偶尔头顶扫过手电发出的光线。彼此挨得比任何时候都要近，Elias情不自禁吻上Dominic的嘴唇。  
Dominic欣然接受了。

  
炸药是一个很糟糕的主意，Elias认为。  
Kroner不顾所有人的反对，坚持要带上，并将炸药绑在腰上，脸上时不时露出扭曲的笑容。他在Yuki的背叛和Izz的死后就开始偏离“正常”了。  
Dominic皱了皱眉，背地里叮嘱Elias和Silke适当地远离这个疯子。名叫Silke的女人，据说是Kroner和Dominic的共同好友，一位可靠的黑客和医师。  
他们4人的目标是炸飞一座位于城郊的芯片仓库。  
潜入前，Kroner低声向Elias询问了奇怪的问题：“如果Izz还活着，你觉得他会说什么？”  
Elias被他诡异且狂热的目光吓得一惊。  
“他会希望我们替他报仇吗？”Kroner继续问。  
“可能？前提是我们都必须完好无损地活着。”Elias不忍心坦白，他其实只认识Izz几个小时，根本不了解那个高瘦的男人。  
“对，报仇。”Kroner选择性地听取了一半的语句。

  
大约10个匪徒，完全可以消灭掉，Elias谨慎地寻找防守薄弱的突围点。  
然而再次——太迟了。  
前一秒，他听见Dominic的喊声，“Elias，回来！”  
后一秒，Kroner冲进敌人堆里，引爆了身上的炸药。  
几乎同一瞬间，Elias才意识到，仓库里存放的绝对不止成瘾芯片。至少他身旁那箱东西就应该是爆炸物。  
巨大的震荡袭击了他，热浪扑面而来，他被掀翻在地，有什么重物倒了下来，压在他身上。  
这就是地狱：痛苦，烈火，惨叫……

  
“Elias！”  
“坚持住！马上来救你！”  
“Elias，给点反应！”  
“Elias……？”

  
在Silke医生的私人诊所的病床上醒来，Elias失去了双腿，添了不少烧伤疤痕，并因此迷失过一阵。  
为了找回自我，他像无底的黑洞那样渴求Dominic的爱。  
同样也是他对Dominic的爱，令他重新找回了自己。  
他们经常紧握彼此的手，以确保他们都活得好好的。

  
“所以你喜欢吗？”Dominic直接地注视Elias的双眼，目光灼灼，“我专门找人打造的，昨天才从柏林取回来。”  
Elias俯下身，亲了亲Dominic的脸颊。  
“我想是的，我喜欢它。谢谢。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

  
Blitz休了一个很长的假期，长到足够他的朋友们想念他。  
“很兴奋？”I.Q.问。  
“天知道我有多期待重新在暗影里狂奔！”他在原地蹦了两下。  
Montagne指出，“你是不是跳得更高了？”  
“对！你们快点看我的新腿！”Blitz指指露出来的小腿。为了炫耀他的全新义肢，他今天特地穿了七分的运动裤。  
出露的部分是肉色的人造皮肤，侧面却有一道特殊的竖线，发出暗淡的黄色光。  
Nomad仔细打量，评价道：“简直就像真正的腿。”  
Blitz的肩膀垮下来，撇了撇嘴，“我们都知道这是假的。”  
他的朋友们陷入了奇怪的沉默。  
“不过今晚，让我测试一下Silke医生到底有没有将它安装好。”Blitz笑道。

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐，Blitz。


End file.
